A New Beginning
by Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett
Summary: What happens after the book ends.Three months later...


**A/N: I was going through my old files and I came across this. I wrote it for a book report a while back. I didn't change anything, only the heading. I wrote it when I was in sixth grade so it's not that good. But I figured I would just post it for fun! Enjoy!**

Three Months later…..

As I slowly walked to the Roth's house I thought about what I was going to do. I had been waiting for this day for such a long time and although I was happy, deep down inside I felt a little sad too. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Coming." someone said from the other side of the door.

Mrs. Roth opened the door and smiled at me. She brought me inside and told me to sit down as she walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back and led me to a box. As I peered inside the box I saw five tiny kittens curled up in a big mound.

"You just tell me which little kitten you want and it's yours." said Mrs. Roth.

"Ok, thanks." I replied not really knowing what to say to her.

I bent down, I already knew which one I really wanted, but I looked at them all anyway. They were my last memories of Mango. Five meowing balls of soft fur waiting to be taken to a new home. I picked up the little kitten that was furthest away from the others. He looked the most like Mango when he was young. When I picked him up he started to purr, a soft sound with a small trace of wheezing. One of the first things I noticed when I picked him up was that when he purred I could see small puffs of orangeish yellow, like Mango.

"This is the one, this one is my favorite out of them all." I said.

"Oh Mustard, he is the funniest thing and I'm sure you'll just love him." said Mrs. Roth.

Mrs. Roth stood up and walked me to the door. I cradled the little cat in my arms.

"Are you going to be alright, I mean walking home by yourself? If you'd like I could drive you home." Mrs. Roth said in a rush, ready to grab her sweater.

"No thank you I'll be fine." I said as I walked down the steps.

"Alright good-bye." she said and closed the door.

I walked down the street and turned the corner. I pushed open the gate and walked right to the center of the deserted graveyard. I looked at the stone, my grandfather's grave.

"This is where I found your father." I told the little kitten as he purred on.

I sighed as I was pulled back to the day of my grandfather's funeral. All the sadness; the tears, sniffles, cries and then the joy when I found Mango. All of a sudden Mustard jumped out of my hands. I tried to grab him but he was too fast.

"No Mustard!" I cried, thinking he was going to run away. To my surprise he didn't, he just walked over to the tombstone and started rubbing against it, like it was some kind of toy. I started to laugh as I picked up the little kitten.

"Come on." I said still giggling.

I slowly walked along the side of the street. Mustard's purring made me think of all the good times we would have together. I was ready to come home from a long day at school and see his little orange yellow tracks covering everything.

"So who's the lucky winner, Mia?" Zach asked as soon as I walked in the door.

"Here he is. Meet Mustard!" I said, "a.k.a. Mango The Second." I shouted so the whole family could hear.

As soon as I finished talking everyone's hand rush towards me. I felt kind of bad for the little kitten that was sitting in my arms, after all this was a little overwhelming but he didn't seem to mind. It had been a long day and I felt like I needed a few minutes to myself to clear my thoughts so I handed Mustard to my mother and slipped away.

I closed my bedroom door and began to write.

_Dear Grandpa, _

_ I just wanted to tell you that we got a new kitten today. He reminds me of Mango and we've only had him for an hour. It still doesn't fill the hole that Mango left, nothing will ever take his place. I'm sorry about the painting I painted. I shouldn't left it out in the rain but there's no changing the past, we just have to move on. Oh and I just wanted to ask you one more thing, if you see Mango, give him a hug and tell him I love him. _

_Love, Mia_

**A/N : I hope you liked my epilogue…. Please review! I love hearing from you!**

**~Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett**


End file.
